


Are We Safe?

by LenoraLeopoldIII



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Deacon without sunglasses, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, pompadour death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLeopoldIII/pseuds/LenoraLeopoldIII
Summary: Brokenhearted, The Sole Survivor needs Deacon's lies, his company, his body.





	Are We Safe?

One of them had to be honest. Ariel had only stayed with the railroad for Deacon, and she hopes he never knows it.

He was loyal and kind and dangerously charismatic. Cracking jokes that were unbelievably funny, even while bleeding on the ground. In the past she has struggled to administer stimpacks while quaking with laughter.

Did she care about synth freedom? She was pretty sure, probably, so she went on the missions that Desdemona asked of her. It was like the few times she'd attended a church service. You didn't need faith to enter, you just needed to walk through the doors. Deacon had met her at the threshold of the preachy synth church of The Railroad, and now she was part of their righteous faith because of him.

Ariel wasn't even sure the synths cared as much as the railroad did.

She got the same impression from Deacon, that they were both going through the paces of a revolution, but he was dedicated to the railroad entirely. Deacon cared about the cause, and she cared about him.

Deacon was never straight forward, and he seemed unable to be blunt at all. He was viciously funny when he was angry, humor covering weaknesses

it made Ariel desperate to understand who he was because he definitely knew her.

He knew her from when they had been searching for Shaun. now he knew who she had become after she'd found him.

The transition had been excruciating for her. To find out her newborn son had been raised and was now older than her had been too sad. The worst though was that the more she spent time with this man, the more she grew to despise him.

Deacon seemed to understand she felt defeated when no one else noticed.

So here they were, trying to rest and recover in the crude fortress that they'd just purged of raiders.

Together they stormed the place and she'd killed everything that wasn't Deacon. They won, but it didn't feel like a victory at all anymore. She continued fighting for causes that didn't touch her heart.

After finding the institute and the shock of her son, every faction had reacted with a similar frenzy.

They'd finally found the monster of the commonwealth hiding beneath everyone's beds.

She hadn't slept in a decent bed for about a week now. Currently she was on watch while Deacon was huddled somewhere in a sleeping bag that was the least stained. He'd tried to be a gentleman but she insisted that he get some sleep first.

Staring out at the crude shadows of the commonwealth, a lone lamp jitters the shadows behind her. Ariel thinks of her other companions.

Danse had immediately filled with righteous justice when she'd told him about the institute. Piper had frantically pulled out a pencil and pad and demanded to know more. Preston had gotten a bit of fire in his eyes and spoke with a monotone enthusiasm. Hancock had offered her some drugs to celebrate the discovery.

Deacon was the only person who had asked if her son was okay and It made her break down. He had been surprised by the burst of tears. He mentally flailed, but in that moment figured out what she needed. His arms had spread for her like he could hold all of her misery and she'd rushed to be wrapped in them.

When she stopped sobbing she felt an embarrassing shame and reared back to look into his eyes. But Deacon was wearing his sunglasses, and when her eyes searched for the person behind them he'd pulled her into another hug.

Since then she only traveled with Deacon, and Deacon never hesitated to be by her side. She'd fallen in love and just wished for the confidence to say she knew Deacon at all.

 

Suddenly the lamp went out and the complete darkness didn't scare her as much as it should. It just added to her loneliness.

She wished he was awake because Deacon always made her feel better. Deacon didn't make noise in his sleep, and tonight was no exception.

He was somewhere behind Ariel, but she hadn't seen where he set up the sleeping bag in the hovel. Instead of watching for danger now she tried to detect Deacon without turning around.

She heard nothing and suddenly she was hit by a hysterical question. Did Deacon exist when she wasn't looking at him? Was he solid flesh and bone behind those sunglasses? He would have found the question hilarious while it only enhanced her loneliness in the world.

She needed to find him now. She needed to answer her insane question more than anything else.

With only the faltering light of her pipboy she abandoned her post. She left behind any feeling of danger to guard against and quietly walked into the hovel. There were a few rooms and the first one didn't have Deacon in it. Two more empty rooms made her fear seem plausible. When she reached the end of the structure she almost didn't want to look inside the last room and discover it too was empty. Ariel summoned the courage and turned her pipboy light to see Deacon asleep on the rickety floor.

The relief she felt was ridiculous. Her silent sweeping gaze landed on his face and saw he'd taken off his sunglasses to sleep.

This was the only time he took them off, but that meant Ariel didn't even know what his eye color was. She was so desperate to speak with him that she was selfishly about to wake him up.

Even though her steps were very cautious toward him his eyes popped open and immediately found her.

"Ariel?" He whispered as he donned a small smirk in the dim green light.

"Deacon?" she asks stupidly as her right foot lands on and crushes his sunglasses.

Her hands immediately fly up to cover her mouth in embarrassment, but he was already chuckling at her.

"I'm so sorry. I'll replace them," she whispered and stepped away from her carnage.

"I know, no worries chum," he says sleepily while unzipping the bag, "anything wrong?"

The guilt grew further when the only thing going wrong was inside her head or maybe in her heart. The green wash from her pipboy screen hid that she was blushing.

Deacon opened the sleeping bag entirely to spread it out flat. playfully he patted the spot next to him so they'd both be on the bag. He was laying down again when Ariel gave the mangled glasses one last look. The only way to reach that welcoming space meant stepping over Deacon, a strange trust.

Ariel laid down with him, both staring up at the same ceiling. She tried to act tired to have an excuse to go to him but she was terrible at lying and was very much awake.

Again Deacon knew what she needed, and it was company tonight.

"Are you afraid of snakes or spiders?" He asked in a hushed voice and shifted closer for her response.

"I'm terrified of spiders," she said in a tone that sounded like she didn't want any spiders to hear her, "you?"

"Snakes for me," he answered smiling into the dark, "I'll deal with the spiders for you if you protect me from the snakes."

Ariel laughed softly for a response.

"Together, you and me, our powers combined, I bet we could rid the world of them," he said and she could hear his widening smile.

"Just snakes?" Ariel snickered, wanting to hear his humorous plan, but he was quiet for a moment.

"Not just snakes, spiders too," Deacon said somberly without the smirk, "I'll get rid of anything you don't want. Just let me know....unless it's me."

Ariel was a bit stunned by this, in a warm tender way. She remembered that he used to follow her in disguise and wondered if he'd go back to doing that. She knows she would always be searching for him in stranger's faces.

"Thank you Deacon," she said quietly, not sure if he was joking a little or a lot.

"Don't mention it," he says a bit too casually, "you're the best partner I've ever had, even if you break my stuff, you're worth it."

Ariel let out a laugh that was a little too loud. It didn't matter that his glasses weren't hiding his eyes, the consuming night kept them both unseen. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be on watch.

"Are we safe here?" She asked of him, like he knew more than her. His answer would determine whether or not she'd leave the comfort of being beside him.

"You're safe with me," he said and it was a sweet lie. He sounded like he was convinced though, like he could probably protect her entirely, maybe. She felt safe now. She needed these sorts of lies in the dark.

"I know," Ariel whispered at last.

"Good," Deacon said as they lapsed into silence. They pretended to sleep until they actually did.

  
The next day a supermutant shot and killed Deacon's pompadour wig. Again Ariel had been killing everyone that wasn't her companion when she saw the very last mutant as he aimed and fired at Deacon's head, barely missing. When they finally killed the thing they looked at each other while catching their breath. Ariel was still not at all prepared to see his actual eyes and now his actual shaved head.

Even though they were both filthy and sweaty, Ariel couldn't believe how handsome she found him to be. Deacon's eyes were piercing but soft with relief that the fight was over.

Ariel was also relieved but she couldn't stop replaying that last shot in her head. The bullet that blew through the pompadour wig could have just as easily blown through Deacon's face. She has the absurd impression that if she hadn't broken his sunglasses he would have been safer.

He rubbed his bald head self-consciously and made an uncomfortable smile.

She knew that the day had been awkward without his glasses and now he couldn't even hide behind behind his disguising wig. She'd tried to not stare at his eyes too much in the light of day, but now she couldn't look away. he might as well have been completely naked.

When she looked away her eyes immediately found the wig on a patch of dry grass and she retrieved it. She brought the casualty to Deacon and he laughed at its condition. It was a scruffy dead animal now.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ariel comically consoled him instead of sobbing with relief that he wasn't dead.

Chuckling, he took the thing and threw it over his shoulder to say, "it's not the first one I've lost honestly." And she snorted at him for using the word 'honestly'.

"What happened to the last one?" She asked knowing it would be something wild.

As dusk was beginning to wrap around them Deacon looked to the darkening sky trying to remember.

"The last one is probably being worn by some sonofabitch mirelurk," he said with mirth in his eyes when he looked to her again, "I had the bastard on the ropes until he snatched my wig and scuttled away like a coward."

The laughter he brought out of her felt so good, even better when she could see his blue eyes. Ariel decided that he was telling the truth. The image of a mirelurk with Deacon's hair was so funny she wanted it to be true.

By the time they'd looted all the corpses it was almost too dark to see each other.

"Ready to hunker down?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered simply while remembering the night before. The sleep next to Deacon had been the best she'd gotten in a long time.

Luckily the first building they busted into actually had a small mattress on the floor of a bedroom that wasn't too bloody.

"I'm taking first watch, so don't even try to argue," he said while grabbing a lamp and dragging a chair to sit in front of a window, "Go get familiar with that mattress."

Ariel knew it was all fair but she didn't want to be alone in the small bedroom with her thoughts and grief. She crawled onto the twin sized mattress anyway and tried to sleep.

after half an hour she couldn't even keep her eyes shut. She could see the quivering light from the lamp through the crack of the door.

Before her brain could think this through, her heart made her call out to him, "Deacon?"

She could hear him stand up and make his way to her, leaving the lamp behind.

When the bedroom door opened all the way, a siloette of Deacon stood there. With the door open it cast light just barely into the room, and it was enough to see him rubbing his eyes. He'd done this several times throughout the day, obviously wanting his sunglasses to cover them.

"Ariel?" He asked quietly and gently.

Like a quiet echo from last night she asked, "Are we safe here?". Their positions had flipped, she was laying there vulnerable while he was the one standing. He finally came into the room to answer

"I told you last night," he said just as quietly, "You're safe with me"

Hearing that made her heart ache as she sat up to mimic Deacon from last night and pat the mattress to join her. He cocked an eyebrow, but then immediately tried to get onto the mattress that was made for one person. She rolled onto her side to give him more room.

"Everything alright?" He asked the back of her head.

"Yes," she answered and nodded her head. But she had other questions in mind.

"This so perfect to protect your back from any spiders."

Ariel was snickering and turned her head to glance at him and truly wished he would spoon her. They were still trying not to touch too much and neither spoke for a long time.

Finding a shred of confidence she asked him, "you know what I'm more terrified of than spiders?"

"Hmm. Feral ghouls? Deathclaws? Radscorpians?" He listed but she shook her head at each guess. "What then?" He asked curiously.

"I'm.....Im terrified of losing you," she admitted.

He was completely silent until unexpectedly he pushed himself against her back and moaned quietly. He'd never made that noise before, and now she was the only one hearing it.

When she felt his dick was hard and insistent against her ass she flooded with arousel. To welcome him she pushed back against his erection and suddenly his arm was draped over her and clenching her even harder against him.

"Fuck," was the only thing he could say while he reached into her shirt to fondle her breasts. This morphed into him pressing and pulling her sensitive nipple.

"Oh Deacon," she said after a gasp.

Still rutting against her he said low, "I've imagined this so many times. I could worship your tits if you let me." He suddenly bit her neck and she ceased her wriggling.  
  
"So beautiful," he said when he took his hand out of her bra and travelled down her reverently. he wantonly unzipped her pants, needing his hand between her thighs.

Deacon was breathing heavily right next to her ear when his hand delved into her underwear. It hitched when he gently dipped one finger into her cunt.

"You're so wet for me, " he informed her, "Did you get wet just for me?" And without waiting for her answer he pushed two fingers into her pussy without any resistance and groaned again.

Ariel couldn't even breathe for a few moments until her pussy fully stretched around his fingers. When he pulled them out and pushed then in again her embarrassing wetness could be heard.

He pressed against her walls until he found the spot she needed to be touched.

Ariel almost couldn't believe how close she was to her climax already but all she could do was moan and writhe.

"Im close Deacon," she said breathlessly and he increased his pace.

"You're gonna cum only for me right?" He asked while she teetered on the edge of her climax. She desperately kept saying yes, "good." He praised her. That had pushed her over the edge.

She went completely rigid except for her pussy spasming around his fingers. Deacon bit her lightly just because he could. Mid recovery she turned over to face him while unzipping his fly.

She was pleasantly surprised to feel how Thick Deacon was, length being slightly above average. His pubic hair was coarse against her knuckles but this cock was so smooth against her palm.

"See what you do to me?" Deacon rasped while his warm cock pulsed in her grip. When she stroked up she swept her thumb across the head not knowing what he liked best, he had already made so much precum.

"I'm not going to last long with you," he said low as she pumped him, "I have such a huge load that's been building up for you."

Deacon's dirty talk was making her blush and it was exhilarating. She should have known he'd be a talker.

"Do you want my cum? I'd give it all to you," he said, out of breath.

"Cum for me, I need it," she said without thinking, but hearing this made Deacon moan hard. He pushed his fingers into her hair.

"I'm cumming," he said, and he was being honest, eyes clenched and bucking hips while she kept stroking him and catching his release in her palm.

Ariel tried to time herself so he didn't get over stimulated while in a gross moment she wiped his considerable cum on the edge of the mattress.

She gently smiled into the darkness, face to face with Deacon. He was still trying to recover, but with his hand in her hair he pulled her face to finally kiss. It was chaste but she felt like it needed to be done considering the sins they'd just committed.

"You're incredible, better than I ever dreamed," Deacon said under his breath and kissed her again, "and I've dreamed of this in toooo many different ways." He reached for her hand and guided it to his cock and she could feel it slightly harden.

"I've dreamt of this too," she said, almost serene from her climax, "but in my dreams you always wore sunglasses."

Her confession made him moan but then he snorted over the sunglasses aspect. His cock twitched.

"Tell me your dreams," he said encouragingly, "I know everyone has sexy fantasies about me, but I'd love to know yours."

She pulled back in an embarrassment, "I don't think I could ever say them out loud, sincerely."

"Hmm, maybe I could figure out a few," Deacon said while rolling her onto her back, "did any of them feature my fat cock?"

"They featured a smaller version of what you actually have," she was saying as he took off his grimy pants and then helped her remove her own before settling between her legs and bracing himself to hover over her.

She wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next, but she knew she needed to touch him, any part of him. She reached his shaved scalp and petted her palm on the shining skin. Deacon shivered before ducking to kiss her.

"Tell me what you need," he gritted out as he reached between them to almost frantically pump his dick, "anything you want, I'll take care of you."

"I need you," she stuttered honestly, "I need you inside of me."

Her response must have been exactly what he was hoping to hear, judging by his moan.

Ariel was bracing herself for him to push into her immediately, but there was some hesitation.

As she was about to ask what was wrong she felt him try to coax his flaccid cock into her.

A small 'oh' escaped her, and she knew how to proceed without things getting awkward.

"I'm sorry Deacon, but I'm still too sensitive," he pulled a bit away from her and stopped pretending he was even remotely hard, "let me take care of you."

Ariel guided his head to lay on her breasts but he slightly resisted.

"Could I take the rest of your clothes off? Please, I need this, I need your soft tits," he said while unbuttoning her shirt before she could even answer him.

She felt absurdly shy, but when her shirt was open she immediately reached behind her to unclasp her bra and flung it and her shirt somewhere in the darkness. Now he promptly rested his head on her considerable breasts.

Without thinking she began to pet and caress his back before craning her neck down to kiss his bare head sweetly. He hummed but very suddenly he licked the nipple in front of his face, causing another small gasp.

He seemed to gauge her reaction before sucking the nipple into his wet mouth. She moaned and crushed him against her tits, close to smothering him. When he pulled away a bit she tried to relax her arms wrapped around them.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away and didn't even think."

"It's what I need from you Deacon," she practically panted, "it's so comforting."

"I admit that I probably won't be able to get it up again tonight," he said with slight embarrassment.

"That's not what I need," Ariel coaxed his head back to her soft breasts, "I just need you, whatever you're willing to give me."

"You have more of me than anyone else" he mumbled on her chest, "I hope it's mutual."

Suddenly Ariel's eyes filled with soft tears, unable to find the right words she kissed his head again. Before she could think of a response she realized Deacon was already asleep and actually kind of drooling on her.

It was okay. Deacon made things okay even in the darkest times.

She struggled to sleep, staring about in the darkness. She must have disturbed Deacons sleep because he readjusted and mouthed at her breast before pulling the nipple into his mouth again. It was sincerely comforting, all of him was a comfort.

She honestly didn't care about which faction destroyed each other anymore. She would fight for Deacon. She'd fight for his life made of lies, and she hoped they'd both survive the coming war.

She wasn't as frightened about the battle as she should be, but Deacon insisted he would keep her safe and she was finding his lies more and more believable.

She believed in what they'd just done though. She'd easily fight for that too. Now her eyelids fluttered closed finally and the tears she had repressed earlier leaked out. Now they meant something different though, so she just let them slide down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
